


The Perks of Being Corporeal

by astrivikia



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, During Canon, F/F, In this house we disregard Ziti's canon design, Light Bondage, Making Out, No beta we die like mne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, implied Touch Starvation, more or less, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Zhan Tiri has a physical form again, Cass is touch starved, and Zhan decides they could both benefit from a bit of fun.  Humans have a phrase don't they, about all work and no play?
Relationships: Cassandra/Zhan Tiri
Kudos: 19





	The Perks of Being Corporeal

Cass watched the tall figure a short distance across the tower. On some level she knew it was the same being that had been her friend for these past few months. She could see the similarities in her features, in the beads she wore around her head. Hear it in the way she spoke.

But it still... it was taking some adjusting. She sunk down further into her throne as Zhan Tiri pressed her hand against a section of rocks, vines growing around them.

Her once ghostly gloves were now a deep purple, fingertips unnaturally pointed into claws. Sickly green light reflected on the rocks from the edge of her cape. She’d known the woman had magic of course, but knowing it and seeing her use it on a whim around the tower were two completely different things.

Green eyes turned her way, but the inhuman pupils made it harder for Cass to read her expression. She glanced away after a long moment, getting up from the throne to pace.

Her footsteps rang clearly through the space, filling the quiet. If she was honest with herself she didn’t know what to do next. She may have full control of the moonstone’s power now, but choosing how to utilize that was another matter entirely.

Her tower was a dark beacon across the sky, surely the others would come back before long.

A hand settled on her shoulder and she startled, turning to look at Zhan. “Don’t fret Cassandra. There will be time to figure out our next move.” Clawed fingers tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear, and she found her shoulders slumping.

It had been… months since she’d felt a gentle touch like this, and she found herself leaning into it with little thought.

Zhan Tiri leaned closer down into her space. Long fingers gripped her chin, tilting it up so Cass was looking into those bright green eyes. “You deserve to appreciate what you have already accomplished. Her thumb brushed against her lips, sending a pleasant thrill through Cass.

She found herself parting her lips in response, Zhan's thumb dipping into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip of her finger, a heat starting to curl in her stomach. Months alone with nothing but a specter were not great for feeding this kind of desire. And with the moonstone to master she’d forced away any thoughts of that nature.

The demon smirked down at her, very much not a specter anymore, and breathed in deeply, like she was scenting the air. She trailed her other hand, feather light, up Cassandra's side, til it was cupping her breast through the armor. Fingers firmly kneaded the soft flesh, thumb circling her covered nipple, and Cass couldn't hold back a moan.

Zhan Tiri took that as an opportunity to free her thumb, moistening her lips with the wet appendage.

Cass's lips stayed parted, her breaths coming heavy as pleasure continued to thrum through her. Leaning down, the demon captured her lips, backing Cassandra against the wall and pressing her there with her body. A long, forked tongue probed into her mouth and fuck. It was different from any kiss she’d ever had, but it felt incredible. She surrendered herself to the pleasure lighting up her senses, hands rising to cling at Zhan Tiri's shoulders.

A possessive growl rumbled through Zhan, vibrating through both of them and making her shudder.

When the demon finally broke the kiss Cass found herself panting for breath, heart racing in her chest. She let her head lean back against the smooth stone wall.

Zhan pressed small, light kisses against her skin, starting at the corner of her mouth, before following her jawline. Her teeth were sharp and fanglike, grazing against the sensitive skin just below and making Cass’s breath hitch.

The light nips continued, making her stomach swoop. When her mouth reached her collarbone the demon actually bit down, drawing a deep groan from Cass, who arched against her. The thrum of pain mixed dizzyingly with the pleasure, Zhan's mouth closed firmly around the bite, sucking a bruise into her skin as Cass whimpered beneath her.

The demon pressed herself harder against her, undulating her hips against the smaller woman as she held firm to her throat, the action a mix of claim and warning. Not that Cass had any intention of going anywhere.

Her legs felt weak, her armor retreating to bare more skin with hardly any conscious thought, a process she hadn't even noticed starting earlier.

The increase in friction as her armor fell away was heavenly, and she found herself trying to grind up into Zhan's rocking hips.

"Please," she groaned, trying to get the friction she desperately craved between her legs.

The teeth finally released her, Zhan's long tongue languidly lapping at the mark as she slid her thigh between Cass's legs.

Cass humped against her leg without regard for how utterly wanton the action was, chasing the mounting pleasure inside her.

Zhan's hands roamed, firm and warm. She jerked slightly when she pinched her nipple, making her rutt more insistently against her thigh, groaning in pleasure. "Close" she panted. "M so...."

Lips returned to her neck, the combination of sensation chasing any words from her head.

She ground herself down against Zhan, a guttural kind of groan escaping her as her orgasm rushed through her. Her nails bit into the flesh of Zhan's back as she shuddered and twitched, before going boneless in the demon's arms. 

The soft sensation of kisses against her neck filtered into her hazy bliss, sending pleasant sensations skittering across her nerves. 

She caught her breath, held securely by the demon as she came back to herself. Zhan's lips traveled lower, the heat of her mouth capturing her nipple.

Cass groaned, head slumping back as her cunt clenched in response, desire starting to coil anew. The way the demon’s tongue was able to wrap around her hard nipple left her gasping. 

Something firm and cord like snaked itself around one wrist, then the other. She blinked hazily down, taking in the vines restraining her arms, making her arch. 

The wet heat shifted to her other breast, feeding the fire building inside her. But when she tried to buck now she was met with no friction, only cool air teasing her aching cunt. 

She tried to shift so she could rub her clit, but the vines held her wrists firm, new ones wrapping around her ankles to keep her legs apart.

A whine caught in her throat, hips bucking insistently. "I need it," she begged.

Lips trailed tortuously lower, her stomach doing flips in anticipation.

When the tongue finally dragged across her folds in a firm, hot stroke, she nearly choked on her moan. The demon lapped at her greedily, swallowing the cum still coating her from her last orgasm.

The sensation was overwhelming, her eyes slipping shut as she rode the waves of pleasure. She ground her hips into the demons face, only stilling when hands held her hips firmly, claws biting into the soft flesh.

And then suddenly the tongue was thrusting into her, the rough muscle curling against her tight walls and tasting her.

She cried out, toes curling with the intensity of the sensation. Zhan’s tongue fucked deep into her, exploring every inch of her cunt without mercy. She clung to the vines for dear life, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure rolling over her.

Zhan greedily plundered her, swallowing the slick that her pussy was producing.

She had never felt anything quite like it, and she didn't want it to end.

When the tongue curled inside her again, it brushed a spot deep inside, and Cass saw stars. Zhan stroked and lapped at the spot, sending her jerking and shuddering against her restraints as another orgasm mounted in her. When her second orgasm hit her the world whited out, her cries echoing through the tower.


End file.
